Revenge is sweet
by Hardylover18
Summary: Shannon cheated on Nicole and she got revenge on him with his best friend Jeff. How will that affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

For your information: Nicole is my O/C based on me, Jeff and Beth and Shannon and Julie have never been together. J The dates do not mean anything, it's easier to use dates so you don't get confused and so I don't get confused writing it. The matches mentioned are not alluding to anything they are from my messed up mind.

Warning: There is some very strong language in here and swearing.

Flashback- 3/28/2011, Nicole's POV

_I remember walking out of my locker room and heading outside for a cigarette when I ran into a tattooed man with a mohawk._

_"Oh my god I am so sorry!" said the tattooed man. I noticed he had a slight southern drawl._

_"It's ok I didn't see you, I'm Nicole who are you?"_

_"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Shannon Moore."_

_"It's good to meet you, where were you going in such a hurry?"_

_"I was going to go ring Jeff's neck for losing his match tonight because he had the advantage and he didn't take it."_

_"Hey yelling at him won't change things. I have lost many matches because I didn't take the advantage, now are you gonna yell at me?"_

_"I wouldn't yell at a pretty girl like you." He had this goofy grin on his face that I just adored and it made me weak in the knees._

_"Would you like to hang out with me instead of yelling at Jeff?"_

_"Sure let me go change and then we'll go, did you drive to work tonight?"_

_"No, I rode in with my tag team partner and she knows that I was going to get a ride later on."_

_"It's ok we can take my truck, want to go sit in my locker room to wait for me or are you scared I'm going to jump you?"_

_"No I'm not afraid of you. I was just going out for a cigarette, but I can wait until we leave."_

_"I can't see a pretty girl like you smoking." He then gave me that goofy grin again._

_"Well I do now are we going or are we going to burn the night away?"_

_"No follow me and we'll get out of here."_

_I followed Shannon to his locker room. Once inside he showed me to the couch and told me, "I'll be out in a few, make yourself to home." I went over and settled in on the couch. I couldn't help but notice all the clothes strewn about and the photos of Shannon on the wall. It reminded me of a teenager's room. Exactly twenty minutes later, he walked out in nothing but a towel. Man he had some courage to walk out like this to a female that he just met! Then again, I couldn't help but stare at his amazing tattoos, piercings, and muscles. Man he was so sexy! I gave him a grin and told him, "You are so sexy, how can you be single?"_

_"I don't know there aren't that many girls that like punks I guess, but you seem very interested in me why?"_

_"You are different and a lot like me. You love being a badass that gets his way all the time. Plus you're not afraid of being harassed for being different."_

_"Wow you described me perfectly, how do you know all this?"_

_"I have watched you wrestle and I've watched the Hardy Show."_

_He looked speechless and said, "I actually think that's awesome because not many people watch the Hardy Show. Just knowing that a beautiful girl like you watches it makes me feel so much better."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well I'm so misunderstood and I did the show hoping that people will see that I'm a normal human being that dresses differently."_

_"I feel the same way but I don't mind seeing the stares because deep down I respect myself and that's all I care about."_

_"Wow that's how I feel too. Let's not talk any more so I can get dressed so we can go."_

_"Ok I'll let you. Am I ok here or do you want me to step outside so you can change?"_

_"I'm fine with watching me. I feel something between us but I don't know what it is. Do you feel it too?"_

_"Yes now get dressed."_

_Shannon got dressed then he led me to his truck. We went to dinner then we went back to his hotel room and hung out and chatted until 1 a.m. when I crashed on his couch. He covered me up and went to bed himself. This was how it was between us when we were on the road. Off the road we did the same thing but at his house or mine. We slowly developed an amazing relationship and were soon married. However over time things changed._

End of flashback

Sorry that I kind of rushed that they got married but this isn't about how they got to the point of marriage it's how they ended that counts. You will understand in next chapters. :)

The dates in this story have nothing to do with real life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback-Nicole POV 11/14/12

_"Hey Nicole_ _how are you and Shannon doing?" I was in the food department at a house show before my match against Gail Kim and Jeff was there too after his win over Austin Aries. He was also eating and celebrating his win. He looked very sympathetic and it was so adorable. Wait I can't say that about my best friend. However he's been checking me out so why can't I check him out as well? There's no harm in looking is there?_

_"Shannon and I have our ups and downs but we're doing fine I guess." We both grabbed a plate of food and sat down to talk for a bit._

_"I heard you guys had a pretty big fight last night."_

_Damn Shannon for making me yell at him. Didn't he realize how thin the walls are? Plus there are people on both sides of us that can be listening to everything._

_"Yeah Shannon has been drinking and partying more lately and I'm afraid I have done something to make him do these things."_

_"Well have you denied him anything?"_

_"Yeah I stopped having sex with him because he comes home wasted and I don't want to have sex with a drunk. I think this is why he's been dodging me lately."_

_Jeff moved closer to me and put an arm around me before he said, " I don't know if I should tell you this but I was at the club the other night and I saw Shannon making out with another woman. I couldn't believe his nerve. Just don't tell him that I told you let him fess up to his mistakes and if he doesn't he's an ass." I gave him a weird look but I understood that he was trying to help me and not to hurt me._

_"Jeff he's such an ass but you are definitely right about one thing he's cheating on me."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well I had his phone when he was in the shower the other night and I checked his contacts and bam a mysterious female's name was in there. Plus there were some interesting photos on his phone as well."_

_"Wow. Did he know that you had his phone?"_

_"Nope I put it back like he had it and passed out in bed so we couldn't talk or do anything."_

_"Damn your good. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight in my hotel room?"_

_"Sure after I get done with my match and change you can drive me back. I'll let my tag partner know before I go out to let her know that plans have changed."_

_"Ok I'll see you later than." I then went and told my tag team partner about my plans and she understood. She then wished me luck before I had to get ready for my entrance for my match. It was a very grueling match but I got a win over Gail Kim! However I had hurt my right ankle in the process but I didn't think it was too bad because I could put some weight on it. I told the referee I was fine and I could leave on my own and she left me alone. I limped to the back then to my locker room where Jeff was waiting for me on my couch. I was surprised but I figured my tag partner was in on this._

_"How did you know this was my room?"_

_"I asked your tag team partner. Come sit down so I can look at your ankle."_

_I refused several times and said, "I'm fine" to which he said, "No you're not dammit now sit down or I'm gonna make you." I decided to sit down because he looked dead freakin serious. He gave me that damned grin again and I said, "You better wipe that grin off your face before I take it off for you." However he didn't take me seriously because he knew I was in a lot of pain and I was trying to distract myself from it. Then he said, "I'm taking you to a trainer because this looks serious. You might have to go to the hospital for x-rays but I'll go with you." With that he helped me limp down to the trainers where they iced my ankle before they examined it. The trainer looked up at me and said, "I would like x-rays are you ok with going to the hospital?"_

_"I'm alright with that as long as Jeff goes with me."_

_"He can if he wants now lay here and rest while I go get some EMTs to load you and take you."_

_With that the trainer left and Jeff and I were alone for the moment._

_"I think this ruins our date later?"_

_"Nope you are still welcome to come home with me if you want."_

_Just then my phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey are you ok?"_

_"Like you give a rat's ass! You are a damn drunk and you sound drunk now. On top of that you probably have your little fuck buddy over there too!"_

_"How do you know about that huh?"_

_"I just know and I don't want to talk to you now and I'm all right."_

_With that I hung up on him._

_"What an asshole! I knew he had that whore over again and he's drunk again. That's all they do is drink and fuck each other. He doesn't even seem to care that I'm hurt either!"_

_Jeff held me and said, "Don't worry about that asshole. He's trying to get you pissed off."_

_"Well it's working."_

_"Try to calm down and forget about him. Focus on me and getting better." I smiled at that then the EMTs came in to load me and take me to the hospital. I had x-rays done and I had a severe sprain. When I was released to Jeff I went to Jeff's hotel room and crashed in his arms for the night._

End of chapter 2

Now you know why things took a turn for the worse between Nicole and Shannon. How do you think Nicole will handle Shannon? What will happen to Jeff and Nicole? Stay tuned you will find out in the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Continuation of flashback 11/15/12 Nicole POV_

_The next morning I woke up dazed and groggy because I didn't know where I was. I rolled over and I soon realized I was with Jeff. I was now wondering what happened last night because I didn't remember coming to his hotel room. I knew I went to the hospital for my ankle but I don't remember the ride home because apparently I fell asleep. I wasn't too alarmed that I was with him because it beat having to deal with a drunk or hung over Shannon._

_Jeff then woke up and said, "Good morning how did you sleep?"_

_"I slept good but I don't remember what happened after I got in the car with you."_

_"Well you fell asleep and I let you sleep. I very carefully carried you upstairs and put you into my bed, after putting you in pjs, but I didn't stare too much, then I got in bed with you after putting my pjs on."_

_"Wow Shannon would never do something like that. Thank you very much for your kindness I really appreciate it but I need to go the bathroom where are my crutches?"_

_Jeff got up came around the bed and very carefully picked me up. He then said, "Screw the damn crutches I'll help you." He then leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him right back after hesitating a bit. Jeff broke it off then said; "If you feel something for me like I do you wouldn't mind especially after the hell that he puts you through." I was going to protest but I agreed. Then he took me to the bathroom and left me so I could go on my own. When I was done going to the bathroom I called for him and he came and got me so I could eat breakfast with him. We ate in silence then he helped me back to bed. We cuddled for a bit then we discussed how we were going to handle Shannon. Jeff told me, "When he calls and he asks to talk, tell him off and say you are gonna divorce him and hang up on him. If he comes after you I will protect you."_

_All of a sudden my phone went off it was him._

_"Hello?"_

_"I want to talk."_

_"Oh so now you want to talk after all that you put me through is that it?"_

_"I haven't done anything to you why are you being so mean to me?"_

_"Listen to me I know that you have gone out and got drunk and I found out tonight through Jeff that you have cheated on me with a club whore."_

_"You fuckin bitch how dare you hang out with that no good piece of shit?! He doesn't know anything about my life! I bet you fucked him last night just to get back at me didn't you?!"_

_"I didn't I just slept with him but that's none of your damn business. I am so fuckin done with you and I'm calling my attorney tomorrow and having him write-up a divorce. I don't want to see your drunk punk ass ever again." With that I hung up on him and just collapsed into Jeff's arms crying my eyes out. Jeff just rubbed my back and let me cry on his shoulder. After awhile I got myself together and Jeff left me to get me some food and to give me some space to think._

End of chapter 3

Wow I didn't know I had that in me! Anyway how will this change the feelings between Jeff and Nicole? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Continuation of flashback in last chapter- 11/29/12

_Jeff's POV_

_I hate seeing Nicole suffering mentally but I don't know how to make her feel better. She's been like this since the divorce was finalized on the 19th. Her ankle is slowly healing which is good because she needs to get back into wrestling so she has an outlet for her stress. However I don't know what to do about my feelings for her. I don't want to rush her to agree to date me especially after all that she has gone through with that no good piece of shit Shannon. But how do I let her know that I'm interested in her without overwhelming her? Maybe if I show her that I'm different from Shannon and more of a man she will warm up to me and agree to date me. I will prove to her that I'm worthy of her time and that I am the man she's looking for._

_Nicole POV_

_I really want to have a shot with Jeff but I'm so worried that he will turn into Shannon over time. He's an amazing guy but will it last? I just don't know if I'm ready to date after all that I have been through with Shannon. Now that I'm single again it gives me an opportunity to reevaluate myself and see what I want out of life. I go to the doctor's office in the morning to see how my ankle's doing. I hope I get this damn cast off and get off these crutches soon so I can take my stress out in the ring. However Jeff has been great through my whole recovery process. He seems to adore me with the way that he's treating me. Awe here he comes with dinner._

_"Hey babe how are you feeling?" There's that freakin grin that makes me melt every time he aims it in my direction._

_"Much better now that you're here. There's something on my mind."_

_He gave me a look that seemed to say, "Go on I'm hear to listen." So I took a deep breath before I said, "Well I have fallen for you but I don't know if I'm ready to commit to you because I'm afraid you will end up like Shannon." I dropped my head down to stare at my dinner. He lifts my head so he could see my eyes then he said, "You have my word that I won't hurt you like he did. I love you too and I would really love it if you would give me a chance." He then got up to do dishes and left me watching TV and thinking about what he said._

End of Chapter 4

Will Nicole give Jeff a chance? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Continuation of flashback from last chapter- Nicole POV

As I sat there finishing my dinner I was reflecting on all the things Jeff has done for me in the past 12 hours. Then I thought, "Shannon hasn't done any of these things for me." Then I thought, "Maybe Jeff is better than Shannon I just have to give him a chance to show me." I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to make another mistake. However I did feel something towards Jeff but I really don't know what. Maybe I should explore it, but what if I get hurt? I hate making decisions!

Jeff POV

I hope I did the right thing by leaving her to her thoughts. I really wanted to cuddle with her some more but I should let her come to me especially after what she's gone through. It's so hard waiting for her to make up her mind but I have to be patient. She has to feel like she can trust me before she accepts me. I really want her to come in here with her dishes and say she'll give me a chance or anything along those lines. I hate waiting and being patient!

Nicole POV

I have to make my mind up sometime I can't sit here all night. Plus he wants to get the dishes done. Man up Nicole and tell him yes but let's take it slow you know you want too. You are such a coward! What if I make him mad? Enough just do it! As I hobble into the kitchen on my crutches I see him doing dishes. Wow he's so sexy! Shannon never did any chores. Ok stop thinking about your ex and think about Jeff.

I set the dishes on the sink next to him and he looks over and gives me that damn grin again. I lean against the counter and say, "I want to try to discover what this thing between us is, but I want to take it slow."

He looks at me speechless then says, "I agree and I will be slow and careful with you. I want you to come to me when you are ready. I love you dearly and I feel so bad that my best friend turned out like a monster. It's not right what he did to you and if it makes you feel any better I told him we're not friends anymore."

"I can't believe you did that for me. Jeff I have been wondering how good of a kisser you are ever since you walked to the kitchen. I find you so attractive and it shocks me at times but I'm getting used to it now that we are dating."

Jeff had a blush on his face after I said that. He managed to say, "Hey it is all right to think that I am attractive. I find you attractive too. If you want to know how good of a kisser I am come here I won't bite." He gave me that grin again and his eyes actually twinkled! I hesitated before I hobbled into his embrace and lifted my face to meet his. He kissed me very slowly and hesitantly at first but when I kissed him back, he kissed me back a little more passionately and he actually moaned! I withdrew a little shocked when he said, "What do you think?"

"I was afraid you were going to try to get me into bed when you moaned but otherwise you are an amazing kisser and I loved it."

"I'm so sorry I moaned but it felt so good and it did excite me a little but I won't force you into anything. Let's go sit on the couch and find a movie or something to do before bed."

I smiled at him and followed him into the living room as best I could with my crutches. We decided to play a game of sorry which was filled with kisses and giggles. When it turned 11:00 I yawned. Jeff noticed and said, "Wanna go to bed?"

"Do you mind? This ankle injury takes a lot out of me."

"I don't mind and don't be sorry I know how injuries affect the body. We'll leave the game like this and we'll finish it in the morning. Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom and then to bed or can you manage?"

"I think I can manage but I'll call you if I need anything."

He kissed me and he left me to get his pjs on. I hobbled to the bathroom then when I was done I went to leave the bathroom when my crutch slipped on that damned rug in the hallway. I went down with a curse or two. Jeff apparently heard me because the next thing I know he's over me asking me, "Are you ok?"

I replied, "Yeah that fuckin no good lousy carpet bit me. It needs to go somewhere besides your hallway. I think I messed my ankle up a bit more than it was."

Jeff got me into a sitting position and said, "You are so lucky I know an EMT. Let me go call him don't move please." I nodded to him and he left to make the call. I hate the fact that I'm hurt because I know it affects Jeff in a negative way because he feels so useless that he can't take my pain away and I don't like that. He gave me kisses and held me until his EMT buddy Jason showed up. He left me again for a few minutes to go get Jason.

Jeff replied, "This is my girlfriend Nicole and she came out of the bathroom, slipped on the rug and landed on the floor. Thank god she cursed otherwise I wouldn't have known anything was wrong until I had to go to the bathroom or kitchen."

Jason then said, "Nicole I'm gonna have Jeff help me get you up then we'll help you to the couch where I can look at you better is that ok?"

I nodded afraid to speak because I didn't want to cry even though I was in a lot of pain. They helped me to the couch and Jeff stepped aside so Jason can look at me. Jason was careful but it still hurt like hell. I did my best not to cry but it was so hard! Jeff kept saying, "it's alright I'm right here baby." He rubbed my shoulder and stroked my hair to comfort me.

Jason looked up at me and asked, "What did the doctor say when you were in the ER yesterday?"

I managed to say, "He took x-rays and when the results came back he told me that I had a severe sprain and he found no fractures. He then told me to wear the air cast and use crutches for a week and then I should be better."

Jason then said, "I hate to tell you but I think that doctor is wrong. I'm taking you to one of my good friends and he will fix you right up. I'm going to take you in the ambulance is that ok?"

Jeff and I both agreed and he went to get the stretcher to transport me. I looked to Jeff and said, "I love you so much and thanks for caring. I feel like I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything. Now relax I'll be right back I have to go throw some clothes on."

I nodded and he left me to go get some clothes on. Before he came back Jason came in but he waited to move me until Jeff came back out. He started taking my vitals and doing the paperwork while we waited for Jeff. When Jeff came back he helped Jason load me on the stretcher. I was then transported to the hospital where it was soon clear that I had indeed fractured my ankle. The doctor set it and casted it and released me to Jeff's care.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I want to give a shout out to cookiewolfscarlet for giving me an amazing review and continuing to read my story. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- continuation of flashback in last chapter 11-30-12-Nicole POV

The next morning I woke up to my ankle throbbing. I remembered falling and going to the ER but apparently I fell asleep on ride home again. I rolled over and saw Jeff sleeping like an angel. I can't believe how nice and loving he has been towards me in these last few weeks of dating him. He is everything I want and more. I gently put my head on his shoulder and laid there until he woke up. When he did wake up he just smiled but when he didn't see me smile back he grew concerned.

"Baby what's the matter?" He got up and looked at me better trying to figure it out but he couldn't.

"My ankle is throbbing but I didn't want to wake you because of all the late nights you have had with me." I looked guilty but Jeff took me into his arms and rubbed my back. "Honey you can wake me when you need me I don't want you to hurt yourself again and I hate seeing you suffer."

I apologized over and over and he leaned over and started kissing me passionately. He pulled away though after a few minutes. I gave him a disappointed look but I knew I wasn't ready for the next step yet. He then asks me, "Will you be ok for a few minutes while I go fix breakfast? Will you stay here so you won't hurt yourself?"

I nodded yes then I said, "On one condition you let me pee first." He agreed and helped me then put me back into bed with a "stay" before he left for the kitchen. When I started to smell what he was cooking I started to drool because it smelled so good. He came in with a tray with food and drink and helped me to sit up before he sat next to me and ate with me. I made all sorts of appreciative gestures and I was so full I thought I was going to burst. Then he gave me my pain meds and helped me to settle back in to sleep. Then he left to go do what he had to do for the day.

Several hours later-Jeff POV

I snuck back into my room and made my way over to Nicole. I took my shirt off and got into bed next to her. It felt so funny being shirtless next to her because I always slept in a muscle shirt or t-shirt. I lifted her head carefully from the pillow and put it on my chest carefully. She snuggled right up to me and in seconds we were both out.

One hour later-Nicole POV

When I awoke from my nap I realized I was on Jeff's chest. I was happy he was back. Wait a minute, oh my god, he has no shirt on. However as I looked at his chest I liked what I saw. I didn't want to wake him but his nipples look so inviting. Aww hell he has to get up sometime. I started exploring with my hands then I built up enough courage to lick them. Man he tasted so good! He woke up and gave me a look that clearly meant, "What the heck are you doing?" but it looked like he wanted me to continue. I didn't instead I said, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." I made a move to get away but he grabbed me gently back.

"Babe its ok it is going to happen sooner or later. I didn't mean to take my shirt off it's just a reflex. If you don't mind I want to try some things with you. I just want to make out no sex yet I promise."

I was hesitant and I said, "I don't know how much we can do with this damn cast on my ankle. It makes me so useless and unsexy it's not funny." He just looked at me before his face lit up. He then said, "So that's why you won't go the next step. I thought it was because you weren't ready to let go of your ex." I just nodded and he then lifted my face and said, "I don't care what you look like I will always think you are sexy."

"Thanks Jeff and I have to admit I feel the same with you. I have waited for you to make out with me since the other night in the kitchen." I gave him a mischievous grin before I took his nipple in my mouth again. I played with both of his nipples then bit his neck and kissed him the way I wanted to be kissed. As I was making out with him I couldn't help but remember Shannon never acted this way with me. I stopped that thought real quick when he started playing with my boobs. God it felt so good! However when he made a move towards my underwear I pulled back. He understood and didn't push the issue. Instead he asked, "I won't hurt you why don't you want to?"

I looked guilty as I said, "The last couple of times Shannon wanted sex I would say no but he fucked me anyway. That's why I stopped having sex with him and why I moved in with my tag team partner for a while. I was so afraid of him I slept with a knife under my pillow. When I found out he was cheating on me I was secretly happy because I knew I could use that for my divorce instead of the rape. Do you still love me?"

Jeff just looked at me speechless before he said, "He did use a condom right? How long ago was the last time he raped you? I can't believe his nerve! I still love you and I love you so much more now because you told me so now I can help you heal if you want."

I was speechless then I said, "The very last time about 3 weeks ago he didn't use a condom but I have been on birth control and taking it religiously." I stopped right there as realization hit. I just realized I haven't had a period since then. I started crying and he reached out for me and I collapsed in his arms. He seemed to understand because he said, "I want to take you to the doctor. I'm not leaving your side no matter what."

I just nodded, then got myself together and he helped me to get dressed. He called the doctor himself because he knew I couldn't do it myself. He then came back and said, "The doctor can get you in now. I need to ask you this, what are you going to do if you are pregnant? I will support you and the kid if you want to have it and I'll support you if you don't."

He left it at that and helped me to the car. I was quiet for the ride. When we got into the parking lot I turned to Jeff and said, "If I am pregnant I don't want the baby because I don't want a reminder of him. Down the road I want to have a kid with you."

Jeff looked at me shocked then said, "I totally agree with you. However let's wait and see about having a kid together. I hate to say this but what if he damaged you?"

"I will never forgive him but I know we will find a way to end up happy."

With that he helped me out of the car and into the doctor's office.

End of Chapter 6

Oh my god did you guys see that coming? I totally didn't but I surprise myself when I write! What do you guys think will happen? Is Nicole pregnant? Is she going to stick to her word? Stay tuned there's more to come!


End file.
